The scream is a weapon
by sleepwalkeuse
Summary: Takes place after season 5 very first scene, Lydia is in Eichen House trying to fight the doctors, Stiles comes to rescue her. How will they get away? What will they find out? And how will this change their relationship forever **Lots of fluff.** Ok so this is my very first try at fanfiction and I'm french, so I'm doing my best with english be kind and feel free to correct!
1. Chapter 1

She was stuck in this place for too long now. It has been days, weeks, she didn't know. She knew she was losing her mind, losing track of time. She wouldn't hold on very long. But she had to... To keep them safe.

Them...Her friends.

Were they still alive? Did they know where she was? What they were doing to her?

They were messing with her mind, trying to reach her deepest secrets, her saddest memories. She was fighting them, with all her strength. She had to. She was leading them in dead ends, lying to them.

But they were doing stuff to her, giving her medicines, she felt confused.

Slowly, inextricably, she was losing track of reality.

She was strong, she knew that, but how long would she be able to handle this situation, she had no clue.

She felt exhausted. The past years had been harsh on her. Being bitten by Peter, almost dying, finding out she was « something », being attracted to dead bodies and murder scenes, discovering that she was actually a banshee, facing death, too many times, losing her first love, losing her best friend...

Allison. She had to be strong for her. She had to fight for her so that her death wouldn't be meaningless.

Allison was fearless. She had a pure heart and a beautiful soul. She missed her so much. She knew she would fight too in her situation. She had to hang on to that.

As she was trying to calm down, she heard the noise of the door opening and petrified. They were coming for her. They most certainly wanted to question her again, trying to break her walls as she was at her weakest. She hadn't slept in days.

She stood still. They had to think she was asleep or in a catatonic state, to gain time. So she looked at the ceiling, emotionless.

Then she heard his voice. It couldn't be.

« Lyds, wake up, it's me, Stiles ».

She didn't move, she didn't look, she felt paralyzed. He closed the distance between them and took her hand in his. It was warm and familiar. She craved for it to be true.

As he was standing above her, he saw how pale and frail she was and urged to comfort her.

« Lyds it's gonna be ok, I'm here for you » He said with a reassuring voice « but we've gotta go, fast, we don't have much time » he tempered.

She wanted to jump in his arms, touch him to know that it was real, that he was real. But she had seen him lying in a car wreck, she had been drown to the scene, all banshee powers activated, that meant death...a tear slid down her cheek.

He was now leaning above her, looking at her, eyeing her intensely as if he was trying to read her mind. She could see him now. He looked tired but he looked like him, but so did Aiden when she tried to escape... Were they messing with her mind again? How could they do this to her? Not with him...She was losing it.

She jumped off her bed, waving his hand away. They were now facing.

« Go away! » she said trembling. « Just go away, please » she begged.

He cupped her cheek, soothing her.

« Shh lyds, calm down, it's me, I won't hurt you, I'm here for you, it's gonna be ok ». He said with a clear voice. He sounded convincing but how?

« You can't be here » she yelled « you're dead, I was there, I saw you lying in the car wreck. I was drowned to you, as in banshee drown to you ». She said as she collapsed in his arms, crying.

« Oh my god Lyds, I'm so sorry » He whispered in her ear.

He backed away a little trying to catch her gaze and as he did he started talking again.

« I did have an accident, but they reached me on time. I was taken care of and I'm fine. I'm fine Lyds. I lost my freaking mind when they told me you were here. I came as soon as I could. I'm sorry I couldn't make it sooner». He told her.

She looked at him impassively, silent. She didn't know what to think, he sounded like Stiles, looked like him and his eyes felt genuine. But she couldn't risk revealing a weakness to them if they were trying to trick her again. They couldn't know what she felt for him, how desperate she was when she saw his body lying on the ground circled by broken glass. Back then, she had wanted to scream, that's what banshee does, but she didn't. Nothing came out. It was as if the world was collapsing under her feet, and she couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak or even move. That's when they took her, she didn't even see them coming as all she could see was that boy lying on the ground motionless.

She scanned him warily, not sure what to do next. She hesitated a bit over the several alternatives ahead of her, trying to think of a way to be sure she was really facing him and then, on a whim, she kissed him.

It was fierce and needy. It was desperate and full of hope at the same time. It was intense.

Stiles stood still, caught off guard, as stroked by lightning. He hadn't planned to be kiss by Lydia Martin…again. Had he wish it would happen again? Obviously. But certainly not there or at that very moment for the matter. He also thought he would be the one taking the initiative, eventually having the guts to act on his feelings. This girl always managed to surprise him.

Still processing what was happening, he decided to let go, surrendering himself to her. He closed his eyes and clasped her face in his hands, deepening their kiss. His thumbs stroked the soft skin on her cheeks and just like that he stopped breathing. That's when she knew, she couldn't mistake this feeling, she couldn't mistake the taste of his lips and the look in his eyes filled with wonder and perplexity. She grudgingly parted. Ending their embrace before she would lose all common sense and the sentence that followed came as a confirmation.

« Ok, you've got to stop doing that ». He said with a sigh of frustration, his eyes still closed and his forehead leaning against hers. His voice was deep and low and his heart beat so wildly he was pretty sure she could hear it. He couldn't hide a grin though. He pulled himself together. « I mean, kissing me like that with no warning. I'm not an easy guy you know ? » he added with a teasing smile and a gleam in his eyes.

She half laughed half cried as she rested her head on his shoulder holding him in her arms.

« I'm glad you're alive » she just said smiling.

« I'm glad too » he told her with his voice still low « teamwork remember? » He eyed her cautiously with a sweet grin. « But don't think you're gonna get away with it that easily this time, young girl. You're lucky we've got to run ». That's when she remembered where they were. A situation she had surprisingly easily forgotten as she was losing herself in his embrace.

« I only bribed one man, and you kind of screamed your guts out back there. They're gonna find out I'm here, we've got to hurry up». He told her.

And just as that, they stated to run.


	2. Chapter 2

They had been running in the maze of hallways that was Eichen house for a couple of minutes now.

Stiles knew the place, he had been there before, god he wished he hadn't, that none of it ever existed, but it had...It was still painful as hell to think of his nogitsune blur...but right now, he had to stay focus on their escape. He kept telling himself that at least there would be one good thing coming out of this nightmare, he knew where to take them. But it was all dead ends. They kept walking on closed doors. Sure, the guy he bribed gave him a bunch of keys but there were so many doors and so many keys, they didn't have time for that.

They were now walking through the closed unit, it was all dark corridors and corners. It felt like they were running circles. For a non-seasoned eye it sure all looked the same.

Not far behind they heard a noise.

He took her hand in his and stopped her from going any further. He led them in a corner and they stood still against the wall. He was alert, ready to fight if he had to, fully aware that she didn't need him when it comes to fighting and that it most certainly was the other way round, but he would do crazy stupid stuff for this girl.

They stayed like this, silent, for a few, still holding hands, none of them even daring to breathe. He looked at her frail frame and saw she was eyeing him expectantly. He came here for her when she wasn't expecting anything more from the outside world and now that they came that far it was as if he bore the weight of all her hopes and expectations on his shoulders. He couldn't disappoint her, not after all she'd been through.

They had to pick up the pace.

So he led them to the only place he could think of at that moment, the basement...

Once they were at the door he hesitated for a bit as reminiscences of the past slapped him the face.

It was there it all started with Malia, it was the place of their first kiss, of their first time. It was there he let the nogitsune in, in order to save her.

He didn't feel nostalgic but he surely didn't want to take Lydia there, it felt all kinds of wrong. Nevertheless, he had no choice. They would be quiet for a while there, just enough time for them to think of a plan and rest a little or at least that's what he told himself when he closed the door behind them with a convinced hand.

Moist hair filled the room, it felt suffocating. He didn't remember this damp atmosphere.

He saw Lydia walking towards the couch laid out in the middle and stopped her in her tracks.

« Not there!» he shrieked before realizing how dumb he would sound... Man he was so screwed.

She gave him an inquisitive look.

« Uh...Things happened there...» was all that came out.

Now he felt awkward...really really awkward.

She didn't even try to argue or bribe him into telling her what big of a deal happened « there ». She just sat on the ground leaning on the wall, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Now he felt like a jerk. The poor girl was exhausted, she obviously hadn't slept in days and he stopped her from seating on the only comfortable spot in the room.

« That's ok Stiles » She said with a sweet comforting smile. « I'm all good here, I would be good anywhere as long as I don't have to be in that freaking cell anymore. Plus you're here, so that's all good, really».

He frowned at her dubiously not knowing what to do next.

« Good » was all he managed to say as he sat by her side staring at the wall across the room.

Well, he couldn't really tell her what was on his mind right now. How, while they were pursued by crazy psycho serial killers doctors, all he could think of was that he didn't want her, his 3rd grade crush, the girl he couldn't shake from his mind ever since, to seat where he lost his virginity to his ex-girlfriend -not that anybody knew she was his ex-girlfriend for the matter, they had been really quiet about it- it was incredibly stupid and out of place.

He let his mind wander to that night they decided to end their relationship, the night he realized he wasn't over the girl now leaning against his shoulder and felt a shiver down his spine.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is a flashback!**

 **Just know I'm doing my best here! It's really hard for me to write in english, I have to check the dictionnary every two seconds, but it just feels right (I watch the show in english and read english fanfictions as well, so I cannot imagine writing these characters in french)! I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

Then

1 month before

Things had been crazy lately, with the doctors messing with their minds and dropping bodies along the way, they hadn't had many occasions to find themselves alone together. It was the first night in weeks and they spent it studying at the library, trying to find a way to beat them. As usual, it was a complete failure, but it felt nice to spend some time with her.

Malia drove him home...safe, to both their surprise. It was actually the first time she didn't nearly kill them on the road. She looked thrilled like a kid at the foot of the Christmas tree. It was a big step for her. He knew she was trying to fit in, fighting her own demons along the way. It was nice seeing her happy he thought.

« I did it !» she said with pride and shock.

« Yes you did » he confirmed with a smile.

« Mums you can now let your kids out safely » he yelled through the window « Malia Tate is officially a responsible driver».

She laughed. Then suddenly she felt off. He looked at her unsure of what she was going to say next, quite led astray by her unsteady behavior.

« Thank you » she said gazing at him.

« For.. ? » He asked uncertain.

« For being you » she answered.

Her tone seemed to say otherwise. She sounded almost sad. She looked at him deeply.

« I love you Stiles ».

His heart stopped beating for a nano second. Him, Stiles Stilinsky, for once in his life, was speechless. It was rare enough to be worthy of note.

He regained his composure and was about to speak when she cut him off and added:

« But I'm not in love with you »

Ouch. He hadn't seen that one coming. He just stayed petrified with his mouth still opened.

« Uh... » was all he managed to formulate. Very constructive he thought.

« Come on Stiles, I know you feel the same » she said, trying to lighten the mood.

« I can hear you heart you know that, right? » she went on. « I can read your emotions, and you just sounded terrified but not in a thrilled kind of way, just plain terrified and speechless » she emphasized. « That's not the way a guy in love would react to his girlfriend declaration of love. Plus, when I took it off, you felt shaken but not in a shattered way. You were just surprised and hurt but not heartbroken. I might have hurt your self-esteem though».

He was speechless again. He was confused, angry, but even so unable to deny it.

« And what if you were wrong? » He argued.

« I'm not » she said.

His feelings hurt.

« I really do love you though » she pursued with soft eyes « Honestly, I couldn't have done it without you. This world, it felt so alien to me, but you were there every step of the way, leading me, you're like my anchor » she ended.

« Bullshit » he blurt out harsher than he intended to sound. He never took his eyes from her though.

She frowned.

«It's not like I've been using you » She said « The thing we shared, and still do, is true and we both needed it at some point, it just became a little too comfy, it lacks passion and danger and you feel it too» she went on

« Ok, girl, we've been chased by death from day one we've met, we practically live on hell's gate for the matter, if this is not danger enough to you, you've got some serious issues » He said ironically.

She looked at him and just laughed a plain, genuine, laughter.

He realized the absurdity of the whole situation and couldn't repress a smile. He followed her closely. The sound of their laughter's slowly faded in the night and they stayed like that in silence for a while. The tension in the air was now gone.

He looked through the windscreen processing what just happened.

Deep down, he knew she was right. They had found each other's at the right time. Two weirdos trying to sort out their lives, trying to survive in a world they didn't fit in, not for the same reasons for sure, but two weirdos anyway. It was nice to find her. He needed that happy interlude in his life after the nogitsune events. And she became more, so much more than a happy interlude. But was he in love with her however?

She was right about one thing. When she said the L word he felt terrified and not ready to reciprocate, but he couldn't quite figure why. He surely had anticipated that conversation would come and he was truly convinced the girl sitting right beside him was perfect for him. She was loyal and brave. She was confident and a kickass werecoyote. And God she was fucking gorgeous. He couldn't dream of a better girlfriend...or could he...?

Could he?

Lydia...The big elephant in the room, he laughed inwardly...how could he have thought he had gotten over her? Who was he fooling except himself? Of course, he wasn't over her. He remembered how he felt when he saw her bleeding on the floor of the police station after the kanima/chimera episode. He was frozen as if stroke by lightning, unable to move or react properly, helpless...

He sighed.

He truly thought he had move on, but now he was back to square one.

What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he let go of her when he was perfectly aware that she would never feel the same about him? He cursed himself.

Minutes had now gone without exchange of words. He turned his glance back to Malia and realized she was waiting for him to speak.

« That was harsh » he said half serious, half teasing.

«That was necessary » she answered bluntly.

« I feel kind of used » he teased. « I know I'm irresistible but I'm not just a body » he said with a grin.

She punched him in the arm, laughing.

« Don't you dare taking that road » she smiled « For your proper information, I feel kind of used too, have you seen that smile? » She giggled.

He chuckled.

« Friends? » she asked him a bit nervously.

« Friends » he answered with a soft voice. « But we'll say I ended things up » he joked.

« Don't forget I'm the Werecoyote and the one with fangs » She growled.

« Ok, you've won » he surrendered as he walked out of the car smiling tenderly.

He looked at her one last time, struck by her genuine smile. He did love the girl, but she was right, they were not made to be lovers. They were too lost souls that collided at some point and found strength in each other's to carry on. In a way, she was his soul mate, he thought, she would always be important to him, and he would always be important to her. They understood each other's but they didn't crave for one another, at least they hadn't for a long time. Their relationship was comforting and reassuring but not thrilling or exhilarating. They needed more and deserved more.

They never raised the topic again. They didn't talk to the others either. They didn't need to know. There was too much drama already and they would find out soon enough anyway. As for now, it was their small understanding.

 **So what did you think of their breakup? I really like Malia, I even like her with Stiles, but I just ship Stydia since the very first season,so I wanted to end things smoothly! Please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Now

Stiles/Lydia

Eichen House

It seemed they had been sitting on the floor staring blankly for ages now, but it certainly hadn't been more than a few minutes.

Stiles awoke from his daydreaming and looked at her intently still shaken by his memory. She gave him a soft smile.

« So, what's the plan now? » She asked.

He stayed silent.

« Is there a plan? » she inquired.

« Not really » he confessed. « I had been stuck in the hospital for days » He told her « They wouldn't let me go, insisting on keeping me under medical supervision » He went on looking at his own hands.

« Lydia, I went crazy knowing you were here, being unable to do anything. I even tried to escape but Melissa knew I was going to do it the moment they told me about you. Damn the woman is clever, she put me under permanent watch » He grumbled passing his hand through his messy hair.

«How bad were you hurt ?» she asked concerned.

« Oh not that much" He said. "Just a head trauma, a few broken ribs and a sprain ».

« Stiles! » she interjected on edge « you shouldn't be here ! ».

He looked at her.

« Lyds, they should've had me chained up if they had intended of keeping me there one second more » He said « I knew that being the only human of the pack, I was the only one able to reach you. So as soon as they agreed to let me go, I just came here straight away without thinking ».

She watched him talking with awe. He was passionate, fierce and brave. He would give his life for his friends without blinking. How had she been oblivious of the boy sitting next to her for so long? He surely had grown into a strong and determinate handsome young man. The fact he wasn't aware of it made him all the more appealing.

« So here am I...tada ! » He said with a forced smile « Happy ? » he quipped stopping her reverie.

« Very » she said without a blink of hesitation and she meant so much more.

« You still shouldn't have come though, I was doing perfectly fine if you haven't noticed » she said ironically.

They both laughed. It felt good.

« Oh I Noticed, my bad » He teased.

« The room service quite sucks though, I won't leave a good note in the guestbook » She added.

He didn't even notice he was now staring at her. This girl amazed him. How could she be joking about it? She looked like she'd been through hell two minutes ago and now she was glowing.

What he didn't know was that apart of being the only one who could physically reach her in Eichen House, he was also the only one who could reach her soul. One of his smiles was all it took to make her lighthearted. He felt like home to her and she couldn't wish to be anywhere else since she belonged with him. She was now well aware of it. She just couldn't tell him, not after so many years of ignoring him. Plus he had Malia and all she wanted was for him to be happy even if it meant watching him with another girl.

What she didn't know was that she might have to tell him sooner than she thought.

She turned her face to his. They looked at each other's eyes in silence. It was as if they clearly saw each other's for the first time. The air was thick, filled with electricity. They could both feel it but didn't act on it.

« We'll figure it out » He said breaking the silence with an intense glance.

« Yes you will » She said with a confident look and a soft smile « you always do ».

That little sentence transcended him and he started thinking of a way out.

 **So what do you think so far? If you like it, Please leave me a review! I need a boost to keep writing this story!xx**


	5. Chapter 5

"No, no, no" he grumbled pissed off.

He had to come up with something. He had to. They couldn't stay any longer. Their great escape was a total disaster. The doctors were at the door trying to force it. He could see the knob moving, hear them punching. Their whisperings got into his mind, they were driving him crazy. All that was preventing them to enter was a bunch of stuff they had piled in the entrance. They had put all they could find, included that damn couch, to block the way, but it wouldn't last long…

Coming there had seemed to be a good idea first, he had thought of it as a temporary fallback position, just the time for them to come with a plan, but they had found them quicker than he thought and now he was thinking he had caused their loss, 'cause they werel ike trapped animals with no fucking way out.

"Think, Think, Think" he talked to himself.

He could see Lydia frightened look from the corner of his eyes. God he wanted to take her in his arms and tell her everything was gonna be ok. Unfortunately, he had no time for that.

He knew she was trying to hide her anxiety the best that she could but it was plain obvious. Her cheeks were red, her pupils dilated and her breath uneven. He didn't need to be a werewolf to hear that.

He cursed himself for being human unable to protect her. He certainly lacked supernatural abilities right now, he thought.

And at that very moment he knew. How had he been so oblivious?

He might be "nothing" but there was a badass banshee beside him. She could make it.

"Ok, ok, Lyds I know" He said in haste turning his face to hers.

He seemed so focused she thought, his brain running at full speed and his messy hair giving him the look of a mad scientist. She liked it. She liked clever Stiles. She liked every Stiles for the matter, but that was really not the point, she had to get her shits together, the plan she remembered and gave him an inquiring look.

Right ahead of them, the door was still trembling and they could hear the knocks getting louder and louder. He took her hand and retreated in one dark corner of the room, hiding in the shadow. His hazel eyes looked deep into hers as he cupped her cheeks with both his hands. She felt weak under his touch.

"Lyds, you're gonna make it, ok?" He told her.

I'm gonna make it? She thought. What a hell is he talking about, there's no way I leave without him.

"Lydia, you're gonna scream your way out of here, understand" He said bluntly.

She narrowed her eyes lifting her eyebrows in confusion.

"Lydia, you're the key" he told her "The scream is a weapon, you know it as well as I do, you're the one who translated the bestiary" he whispered in her ear afraid they might hear his plan.

"I know you think you're not in full control of your abilities but I'm damn sure you can do it. If you cry out properly you won't even have to fight them, they will surrender in pain on your path, paralyzed, unable to do anything to stop you. You'll be out in no time". He said with conviction.

"Stiles, I don't know if I can do it. It's not as If I command It".

She got interrupted by the door opening. They would be on them in no time. They had to act on something.

He looked at her intently never leaving her glance.

"Listen to me Lyds, you're the strongest person I know. You can make it, ok?" he assured her, almost pleading.

She nodded, her gaze still glued to his, amazed by how confident he looked.

"Ok,ok, I'll do it" she said with keen eyes transcended by his words. She had no choice anyway, she had to, for both their sake's. But as she tried to take his hand in hers to lead him towards the exit, he shook his head, sadness in his eyes.

"Lyds, you're on your own" he quavered.

She came to full realization, stone cold. He didn't look a bit afraid though.

"The moment you scream, I'll be strike down just like the rest of them" he said without revealing any of his emotions.

But he wouldn't. She knew that, but he didn't.

She was the one who translated the bestiary and she was full aware of what abilities a banshee was supposed to have. She could slay with a scream and all people standing in close vicinity would succumb to her cry. Her power was tremendous and terrifying but in this chaos there was a loophole. One person was immune…

The scream of a banshee was indeed a weapon, except for the one she truly loved. She laughed to herself and gazed right at him with a piercing look still holding his hands.

They heard the doctors coming closer. They would be on them in a minute now. She didn't hesitate and came out straight, knowing there was no backtracking.

"No you won't" she stated with a grin. He frowned in confusion and stared at her in disbelief. A second, which seemed to last an eternity.

"How…?" he asked unsteady.

She just gave him a meaningful look.

He opened his mouth to speak but closed it just as quickly. He repeated this action a few times disconcerted.

"But…?" He all he managed to mouth, still weighing the pros and cons with a questioning expression on his face.

She didn't give him any more time of reflection since the doctors were on them and she had to scream. So she did, without blinking, because she was sure of what she felt and she knew she wouldn't hurt him.

She screamed louder than she ever had, louder than she ever thought she could.

The deafening sound made the walls tremble and their enemies were shattered to the ground in the blink of an eye.

She did it. He was right, she thought, just as ever.

Stiles was still unbalanced, so she initiated the run as their aggressors were still knocked out.

He embraced her run and soon enough they were outside of Eichen House in the open air. Free.

They run a couple of miles just to make sure they weren't followed.

As they stopped to catch their breath, she gave him a vivid smile, which he reciprocated instantly.

"I did it Stiles!" She said victorious. "I just screamed the fuck out of them, banshee like!" she giggled.

Obviously at this point, he had come to full realization of what just happened. He just wasn't sure how to act on it.

She "did" just scream the fuck out them and "he" didn't flinch. He was the one who helped her finding out what a banshee was, so he could do the math, but he could not quite comprehend how or when for the matter.

As she eyed him with a wide smile, he was stroke by how beautiful she looked and gazed at her with adoration. They fell silent, deeply looking in each other's eyes.

He closed the distance between them, never losing her glance, but as he was leaning towards her reaching her hand, they were harshly interrupted by a familiar figure.

"Guys!" he heard Scott's voice. "You've made it!" the boy said with a cheerful voice.

"Fuck!" Stiles muttered through clenched teeth, closing his eyes in frustration. Then he turned to Scott with a forced smile and in no time his best friend was hugging him.

"Indeed we did" he voiced with a pinch of irritation.

His best friend frowned giving him an inquiring look for a second he did not insist and instead started taking again.

"Your father is mad with worry and so is your mom" He stated. "We should head to them" he said while starting walking towards Lydia's home.

Stiles cast Lydia a sidelong look, they exchanged unspoken words and followed Scott reluctantly.

They had so much to talk about, the dynamic of their relationship being clearly upside down. Plus he was dying to kiss her. Let's not speak of the other stuff he wanted to do to her.

As they walked their way to her home side by side, he put his hand on her lower back, sending shills down her spine and leaned dangerously close to her face.

"You know there's no chance in hell you're gonna wriggle out of what just happened, right?" he whispered in her ear with a cocky voice and she repressed a laugh. She looked exhausted but still beautiful and her smile was contagious. She looked away for a bit, then back at him with a defying glance.

"Who said that I want to?" She answered with a soft voice.

God that woman was gonna be the death of him. He didn't quite get why she almost sounded sad though.

Turning his back on to them, Scott could hear (and feel) everything they said and couldn't repress a smile.

 **So what do you think? Please let me know If you like it!**


	6. Chapter 6

They walked in the chill autumn air for a few, the twilight fast sinking into night.

Mostly, Scott was the one making the conversation. He gave them the latest news of everyone, told them about their progress and asked them details about Eichen House. Lydia explained to them what she had been confronted with. The doctors gave her a treatment to improve her abilities. Why they were trying to make her stronger instead of killing her was still an enigma. They clearly expected something of her, but she couldn't tell for sure. It certainly had something to do with all the questions they asked about her friends. They were seeking something, an information, but she didn't figure what. She remained elusive on their methods though, not ready to talk about it. Stiles kept gazing at her, memorizing every one of her words.

Soon enough they were facing Lydia's house's front door and whereas Scott didn't give a second thought before walking in, Stiles and Lydia exchanged one last hesitant glance before entering. The girl went a step ahead of him. He followed not far behind.

They were welcomed by three familiar worried figures.

And while they had been prepared for the first two, Stiles' dad and Lydia's mum obviously, they hadn't anticipated the third one. If truth be told it wasn't a surprise, they just had been oblivious of the man.

It only took Jordan a second to be all over Lydia, kissing her and comforting her.

Stiles froze, shattered, as if a stake just drove through his heart. The scene occurring in front of his eyes felt like a harsh reminder of the past 8 years. He had always been unequivocal about his feelings for Lydia. She knew where he stood but never reciprocated. Through the years he had watched her with multiple boys but always took upon himself and never resented her. After all, he couldn't hold a grudge on her for not sharing his feelings. But at that moment, all his patience flew out the window. He was mad, so completely mad at her. He knew her and Parrish had been flirting for the past months, but he didn't know they had become a thing. History was repeating itself and he was so done about it. The first time she kissed him she was with Aiden and never mentioned it ever again, and now, Parrish? She must have been be joking or taking a perverted pleasure out of torturing him. He wanted to scream or punch something. He wanted to run. He tried to maintain his balance, but couldn't repress a choke. Hundreds thoughts came and went through his mind but he could only focus on one sole, he had to leave, quickly.

Although Lydia was turning her back on him, she could perfectly picture the expression on Stiles' face. Panic surged in her veins, not knowing how to act. She had to distance herself from the man, but everybody was staring and she didn't want to seem rude.

Thankfully, her mum's urge to hug her daughter was stronger than Parrish's, and soon enough the man was dismissed by a very happy Nathalie crying her eyes out.

"Thank God Lydia baby you're alive" She cried clutching on her baby girl.

Lydia relaxed a little in her mother's embrace. She truly was happy to see her and definitely needed some comfort.

Scott was eyeing the scene with a curious look as he was on an all other level of comprehension. He could hear their hearts racing, smell Lydia's fear and Stiles' anger. Nevertheless, he couldn't quite decide what conclusions to draw from it and just frowned.

"Baby, are you ok? Did they hurt you? Oh my god, tell me they didn't hurt you?" Nathalie asked her girl with concern.

"I'm fine Mum, well I guess I am" Lydia told her absently.

Her mind was indeed somewhere else as she was desperately trying to catch Stiles' glance. But the boy was purposively ignoring her.

At that very same time he was having an unspoken conversation with his worried/angry dad who hadn't took off his eyes of his son since he crossed the door.

He knew his boy by heart. He knew his intentions were good and that he would do anything for his friends, especially this peculiar girl, but he couldn't stop himself from being mad at his recklessness since he meant the world to him and was his only family.

"I guess now everything is under control we should get going?" He said trying to let no emotions transpire. "Stiles and I definitely need to have a talk".

Stiles sighed of relief. Even his dad's sermon seemed a better perspective than staying here with them.

Lydia's heart stopped. She could barely breathe.

Nathalie nodded.

"I guess that's for the better" She said "We all need some rest, last week has been pretty intense" and with that she walked towards Stiles and hugged him gently.

"Thank you" She whispered in his ear.

His feature softened.

"Anytime" He answered with a meaningful look.

He waved at Parrish and Lydia phrasing a banality, trying to sound casual and headed through the door.

Scott and his dad were already waiting outside talking to the policemen the Sheriff had put on watch to keep an eye on the girl.

Lydia felt weak to the knees. She couldn't let him go, not on a false impression, not after what had just happened. 'Cause right she had been seeing Parrish but most certainly she didn't fell for him. It was a fling, it was a game. At least that's what she was trying to convince herself of. It just felt nice, at some point, being wooed, she thought. Particularly since a certain boy stopped chasing her. After all, he had a girlfriend, a freaking gorgeous girlfriend by the way, what was she supposed to do? Wait for him when she felt well aware she missed the window, leading him on for too long?

She followed him, leaving a confused Parrish in the kitchen and stopped him in the doorway.

"Stay" She said with a pleading look reaching for his hand.

"Last time you asked me to stay in a similar situation you thought I was Jackson…" he said coldly. "Guess this time you're mistaking me for Parrish" He blurted impassive.

He released his hand from her grips and left a very speechless Lydia on the doorstep, never looking back.

 **So here is some drama! What do you think? I couldn't let these two lovebirds fly in the sun already! ;-) Hope you'll like it! And please leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Sorry for the break! I had been on Holidays for the past two weeks! Hope you'll like it and let me know what you think!**

Chapter 7

He had been tossing and turning in his bed for a couple of hours now.

Right after he got home, his father gave him a lecture about his recklessness and how he could have been hurt or, even worse, died for the matter.

The man was obviously mad and had all the reasons to be. He did almost lost his son in a car accident and the minute the boy got better, he just vanished alone on a suicide rescue mission to save his damsel in distress…

Stiles understood his disapproval and anger. Nevertheless he couldn't really focus on his father's speech as his mind was wandering somewhere else. So he stood there idly, half listening, nodding from time to time not even trying to argue. He just sat there with a vacant look in a daze, replaying at the same time the events of the past day in his head.

Lydia panicked look when he first got to her, her small shaking frame and the tears in her eyes.

The knot in his stomach and the rage he felt when he saw her like that.

He remembered their kiss, that she once again initiated, and how he had wanted so badly to lose himself in her embrace and forget all the drama that surrounded them.

As much as he had first been thrilled by the supernatural turn of events of their life he was tired of all that non sense, of all the pain and deaths that punctuated their days. He just wanted a plain normal teenage life. Sometimes he even missed being bullied, he thought.

The Sherriff went on lecturing him this way for an hour or so, as stuck on repeat, insisting on the fact that he was "only" a human teenage boy with no particular abilities. Every time his father emphasized on his human condition, Stiles couldn't repress a wry smile.

He was indeed only a human being lost amongst supernatural friends, with the flaws and weaknesses that went with it, the most important one being named Lydia Martin…

Just thinking of her name made him ache so it was an understatement to say that he was relieved when his father eventually ended that one-sided conversation and told him it was time for them to get some sleep.

Nonetheless he had been lying in his bed unable to sleep for hours now.

He was mad and confused but couldn't get her out of his system.

It was now 3 a.m. and he was wide awake staring at his ceiling….

He looked at his phone hoping to see a text from her or a missed call.

Nothing…He groaned and dialed a number without thinking. Twenty minutes later he heard a knock on his window.

He had been pacing the floor of his room since he had called her, waiting for her to show up. So he was really glad to see her bright face when he looked outside at the familiar figure standing on his lawn, throwing rocks at his window.

Malia had always had this reassuring welcoming smile.

He smiled back at her and caught up with her on the porch downstairs. They sat there talking in the autumn nights' chilly air for a while.

"I just don't get what's wrong with me?" he blurted with a defeated tone.

"Ok, so if I get it right, you just called me for backup in the middle of the night to have the point of view of an ex-girlfriend on your love life? You do realize we're kind of in the middle of a war against some freaky psycho doctors, right?" She teased. "I thought you were in danger!" She added punching him in the arm.

"Am I a terrible person?" He asked with puppy eyes and a pout.

"The worst!" she giggled.

"But as a matter of fact, I'm pretty relieved it's only a Doc Phil kind of question and since I came all the way over here anyway, I would be glad to answer your questions" she said with a sympathetic look. "Though I'm not a love expert for lack of experience, I'm pretty much a Stiles' expert" she added with a grin. He smiled back at her relieved.

"So, I'm all ears, what do you want to know?" She asked.

"It's just that I've never been with anyone before, or after you for the matter, and you ended it…gently…but ended it anyway. So I'm just thinking that maybe I'm not boyfriend material, otherwise I wouldn't have repealed all the girls all my life. You see, you've told me you loved me but were not in love with me, but what if I wasn't lovable? What if, being the best male friend was the better I could ever get?" he said with a hint of exasperation in his voice. She cut him in his sentence and answered without blinking.

"Ok Stiles, in a way you're right on one point, you're not boyfriend material…" she paused but went on quickly when she noticed his desperate glance "…for any girl who is not Lydia Martin."

He looked at her dubious and was about to argue when she pursued her explanation.

"Listen to me Stiles. None of the girls you meet can compete 'cause you've been so madly in love with her since forever or something. And you'll never feel complete with anyone else as long as you don't work up on the connection you share with her." She stated.

He looked at her with concern.

"Malia, I've been completely honest with you during our time together. I mean, I've never been thinking of her when I was with you, I hope you know that, right?" He said with a frown.

She laughed.

"Stiles, I know you mean it, but in a way I've also always known you weren't over her. I knew it way before you realized what you felt". She said. "It was just something about the rhythm of your heart, a slight change of beat, almost imperceptible, every time you were around her. I could hear it, sense it." She explained not seeming really upset about her statement.

"Ok, for the sake of your future relationships, you've got to stop eavesdropping your boyfriend's heartbeat, it's pretty creepy, you know that?" He stated with a long look.

"I feel kind of abused" He chuckled. She scowled at him but that didn't stop her from going on.

"Ok, even if I hadn't been able to hear your heart, I would have shortly sorted it out. Because it's not only your heartbeat that exposes you, it's the whole package. It's the way you smile at her, the way you laugh with her, the way your eyes brighten when you see her or the way she always manages to infuriate you like none other. It doesn't take a genius to do the Maths. Your feelings for her never went away, you've just become oblivious to them. This would be enough to scare any girl in her right mind from starting a relationship with you. But on top of that, there is the way you two work together, the way you always seem to understand each other's without any words, like an unspoken connection. Sometimes it's almost awkward to be with you two, as you seem to forget the rest of the world around you. You're clearly fond of each other's and she obviously loves you too. I've also felt it right away so as every other girl eventually would. So yes, you're not boyfriend material for any girl who isn't her."

Malia had this way of speaking frankly and directly that left always Stiles speechless. He frowned, perplexed, his mouth opened as about to say something relevant but all that came out was.

"You knew she loved me right away? But how? And when? And why wouldn't she come true about it?" He asked.

"Wow, Wow, Stilinsky, way too many questions in one sentence" She said laughing at his eagerness on the Lydia topic.

...

A couple of blocks from there, Lydia couldn't sleep either.

Her mother didn't allow her any time to speak with Jordan since she kicked him out almost immediately after the others' departure, telling him she needed time to catch up with her daughter and that he could come by later on the following day.

Shortly after that, Lydia excused herself claiming that she was exhausted and needed some rest.

Well she really was tired but she mostly didn't want to talk, at all. She needed to sort out stuff with Stiles and had to regain focus. So she tossed and turned in her bed for hours replaying their escape from Eichen House, frequently checking her phone for a sign. But nothing showed up except a goodnight text from Parrish, but clearly that wasn't what she was waiting for.

She had hurt him she thought, not only tonight but all his life, how could he ever forget her? She needed to come clean and tell him what she felt. He always had been unequivocal about his feelings for her whereas she always had kept hers to herself. She had kept him in the dark and today, she only had let him guess what she truly felt. For once in her life, she had to speak it out loud, not only for him but also for her. She had to be honest with him as much as she needed to be honest with herself since she had been repressing her feelings for him for too long. On top of that she had to explain the reasons of her behavior. She owed him that, even if it means it was her time to be rejected.

After a few hours overthinking the situation, she decided she needed to see him, so she sneaked out of her house and drove to his place, determined.

She was almost there when she caught sight of them and stopped her engine frozen. Right in front of her were Stiles and Malia sitting on the porch of his house, laughing and talking. They seemed so close to each other's that it hurt. A look of incomprehension crossed her face shortly replaced by rage.

She had been torturing herself for hours over him and how she hurt his feelings but he clearly didn't care at all since he was having some good time with his girlfriend.

She couldn't comprehend his earlier reaction to her and Parrish dating. After all, he had no rights to be jealous since he was in a relationship.

On the other hand, she was still theoretically dating Jordan but at that very moment she was insanely jealous of Malia, eager to challenge her on a one hand-to-hand combat even if she didn't stand a chance against a werecoyote. Although, pissed as she was, she felt she could win any fight.

She looked daggers at them, and reversed furious.

...

Meanwhile, Stiles and Malia were ending their conversation.

"Wow, Wow, Stilinsky, way too many questions in one sentence" She said laughing.

"…And way too many questions for one night! I think I might need some sleep, we'll finish this talk later" she told him standing up and she walked down the stairs. But as she was about to enter her car, she looked back at him one last time and added.

"As for the when, I can't tell you precisely when she fell in love with you because she already was when I came in the picture, and that I can tell you for sure…you know, bad habit of mine, eavesdropping people's heartbeat and all!" She winked. "I just didn't think it mattered back then…don't know if it helps right now….Have a good night Stiles". She said with a sweet tender smile, leaving him deeply lost in his thoughts overwhelmed with dozens of new interrogations.


	8. Chapter 8

**So here is a short one, almost a teaser of chapter 9. Hope you'll like it!**

Chapter 8:

Both Stiles and Lydia hadn't slept at all that night.

After Malia left, Stiles just stayed wide awake trying to figure out what she had just told him.

Did Lydia really have been in love with him for that long without telling him, or showing him for the matter? And why did she stay quiet about it? Why did she wait to be on the verge of a certain death to indirectly confess her feelings for him? Was it that hard to swallow? He couldn't help thinking that maybe she was ashamed of being seen with him. It was ridiculous, he knew that, because they had been hanging around everywhere together for the past two years and she never hid their friendship to the rest of the world. She was above that and above everybody's judgement. She was Lydia fucking Martin. She outwitted everyone and she didn't give a shit about what people thought. Well, at least, not anymore. But deep down, Stiles couldn't get past his old insecurities and he couldn't help remembering the time she ignored him for being an insignificant dork… Back then, he was nobody to her and all she was thinking about was dating the captain of the Lacrosse team and being popular. When he thought about it, he realized that she had always dated strong athletics boys…all that he never was and most certainly never will. He was Stiles freaking Stilinsky. He was coach and, quite frankly, everybody else's favorite whipping boy…not a foil that for sure. He wasn't built to be Lydia Martin's boyfriend…well at least not two years ago he thought.

His head was about to burst and he couldn't think straight anymore out of exhaustion.

He came to the conclusion that he didn't want to know anymore and was even madder at her. They could have been great together, he thought. He could have been a fucking good boyfriend to her. She just had to snap her fingers and she knew that but she chose otherwise, preferring to keep him in the dark and dating some other "model type" kind of a guy.

…..

Lydia on the other hand still boiled internally.

How could he make a scene to her when he still had a girlfriend to cuddle with? She couldn't stop picturing them in a hot make-out session and that infuriated her. But at the same time she couldn't help picturing herself in Malia's place and wondering how it would feel to have him all over her, what his touch on her skin would feel like, what he would say to her…and that infuriated her even more. She had never been in that position. Well, she had been rejected by Jackson in a way, but that didn't even start to compete with what she felt right now, cause she had never felt this way for anybody before and that scared the shit out of her. She was Lydia Martin for god's sake. She was the one in control. Always. She was the one making the decisions and right now she couldn't decide anything. She couldn't decide if she hated Stiles or if she wanted him even more. She had been able to repress her feeling for a while but now that it was out, she felt like a freaking ticking bomb right about to explode. She felt weak out of her comfort zone and wasn't really pleased with that new sensation. She was living a freaking nightmare.

At 8 a.m. the next morning both their phones buzzed. It was Scott summoning them for a pack meeting, apparently some dread doctors' emergency that needed to be fixed. Ironically, they both felt relieved to have something else to focus on. Exhaustion might have blinded their judgement 'cause they didn't even realize it meant they had to face each other…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

The whole pack met at Deaton's at 8'o' clock sharp.

Everybody was there except for Lydia who had taken a little more time to freshen up. She did have to wash a week of Eichen House and a sleepless night.

Stiles was amongst the first to show up. When he caught up with Scott, the Alpha greeted him with a broad and genuinely welcoming smile, that him alone could give and for the first time in a while he felt right where he belonged.

He always knew he belonged with them, his pack, but it didn't feel the same lately. Things had been tensed between the two boys since the Donovan "incident" and Theo messed up with their heads. They had been close to definitive "break up", cause that what it was. But seeing his best friend almost dying had put things into perspective for Scott. At that very moment, every resentment, every unspoken word just vanished and all he could think of was Stiles' survival. That's all it took for him to realize that Stiles was his brother no matter what and that it would take more than a manipulative bastard to tear them apart. They were stronger than that, they'll always be. He even thought, going against all his principles, of giving him the bite. Fortunately, he hadn't had to go that far, Stiles was strong and fought for himself and here they were fighting side by side all over again. It felt nice, like everything was back in order.

They hadn't talk about Donovan's death though, the subject was still too sensitive, but in a way they hadn't to, cause deep down Scott knew his friend hadn't killed him in cold blood. It was Stiles after all and he knew he could trust him with his life. They were just different but he couldn't ask everyone to live up to his expectations. He had to be forgiving cause Stiles was right on one thing, they weren't perfect, they all had their flaws and he wasn't an exception.

The atmosphere of the meeting was relaxed though a bit hectic. Everybody was happy to see Stiles, and bombarded him with questions about his accident, Lydia and Eichen House. Stiles couldn't hide his discomfort. He stayed elusive, telling them just what they needed to know and as it went on he grew more and more anxious at Lydia's imminent arrival.

When the girl eventually came in, everybody cheered her up except for Stiles who stayed in the background quiet, cursing himself for noticing how stunning she was. Nevertheless, he stuck to his position and the cold tone of his voice when he greeted her cast a chill in the room.

"Hey Lydia" he said impassive.

"Hey Stiles" She answered with equal coolness.

Electricity filled the room and everybody could feel the tension between them. They glared at each other's ignoring the other members of the pack who felt silent. They could almost see the sparks flying between the pair, matching the weather as a thunderstorm was forming not far away.

"You didn't bring your man?" He asked sharply.

"Jordan works for your information" She stated with disdain.

"Too bad, the guy is a catch!" He blurted with a hint of irony.

"Well I'm glad you see it, not that I really care about your opinion for the matter. Maybe we should ask your sweet Malia what she thinks ?" She grunted, all confident, with a defiant tone.

"Oh my bad" He said with a grin "I knew you were into supernatural creatures, since you only date ones…" That makes sense, he thought, maybe that was the reason why she didn't want to acknowledge her feelings for him, he was only a human after all… "…but I never figured you were into girls, would you like to add her on your track record?" He said with a mischievous smile and the wit that characterized him.

Lydia felt destabilized and gaped.

"Erh, guys I'm right over here!" Malia interrupted waving her hand in the air, her eyes wide open in shock.

They didn't even bother to look at her as their eyes were glued to each other's.

"You guys really need to get a room" Liam added not sure to understand what was going on.

Kira spoke his mind when she asked "Can somebody tell us what's going on here?"

Lydia and Stiles grumbled in unison.

"Could we focus on the reason we all came here?" Scott said trying to shift subject.

"Yes what about that?" Stiles asked never leaving Lydia's gaze. She never left his either.

"We think the Doctors use the moon as a catalyzer as we werewolf do. Somehow it magnifies their powers. As far as we know, they used the moon and the Nemeton to materialize. The chimeras and whatever substance they injected them and produced, maintained them "alive" ever since, but they certainly aren't at their full capacity as they depend on them and also because, otherwise, they would have confronted us already. They never tried to fight us directly in single combat. But with the super moon coming, we really don't know what they'll be capable of. So we have to take our chance on them before the next moon, that is to say tonight, and we need a plan" Scott told them with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. He was glad Lydia and Stiles were back in the pack, they were the ones always figuring out, they worked great together, although he wasn't sure where their new strange dynamic would lead them.

"I can knock them to the ground with a scream" Lydia stated without much thinking, still looking directly into Stiles'eyes.

"I even think she can scream a bit louder, to a point where they'll be weak enough for you to go on them". Stiles added.

"I think he's right. I can try. But I'll have to go alone and you can't come before I'm done, otherwise I might hurt you too" She said not at once shifting her look.

"Then, once they will be neutralized by Lydia's scream we need to contain them, like we did with the Nogitsune" He went on.

"We have to find something made out of the Nemeton, like the box we used back then" She suggested.

"Or, we can make one ourselves with what's left of the tree". Stiles ended.

Through all that speech they never looked away from each other as transcended.

They still work well together, they are natural, Scott thought with a half hidden smile. It felt great to have them back.

The rest of the pack looked at them with eyes wide opened, not really sure of what just happened in front of them, still amazed by the strange connection that always united them.

"Do they always do that?" Mason asked startled but no one really paid attention to his question.

"How can we find a box large enough to contain them?" Malia asked.

"They're pure energy, what we see is just a projection of their former selves, so we won't need that big of a box, but we'll need to make them dissipate to their magnetic form" Lydia answered.

"And we'll need to contain them so that they don't evaporate in thin air. In other words we need to make them change to their energy form, oblige them to stay in place and then trap them in their Nemeton's cage " Stiles added.

"And how do we do that exactly?" Liam asked uncertain.

"Maybe if I scream loud enough on the right frequency, I can force them to dematerialize" Lydia suggested seeking approval in his eyes.

"I'm sure you can do it" Stiles told her with a confident voice. "Then Kira will summon her fox and form a magnetic cage around them, the same way she broke the one surrounding Eichen House. I'm sure she can reverse her power. If she can disrupt a magnetic field she must be able to create one". He added.

"I'm not sure I can do that, and even if I was able to, I don't know how" Kira blurted anxious.

"Electric current generates a magnetic field encircling it" Lydia exposed "You can control electricity, so you can create a magnetic field, as for the how maybe you should ask your mother, she definitely hasn't told you everything".

"Then we'll trap them in the Nemeton artefact, and we can celebrate over a pint" Stiles ended with a grin.

"Did you guys work on that plan without telling us or did you just come out with it in front of our eyes?" Liam asked hesitative "Because if you've just made it out, you guys are really freaky and I don't want to be your enemy...ever" The young man said.

Stiles chuckled, all along their exchange his face had slowly softened, but he never once left her gaze neither did she. She was no longer looking daggers at him. She felt exhilarated. Only Stiles could make her feel that way 'cause his mind competed with hers and he always challenged her.

"It's a good plan" Stiles only answered with a calm confident voice. Scott nodded.

"And where exactly do we, as in Scott, Liam you and I, stand in this plan?" Malia asked uncertain.

Her voice came to Lydia's ear as a reminder of her resentment. How could she have forgotten about the girl? In a flash, jealousy filled her veins and she was enraged all over again.

"Yes Stiles, what's your girlfriend exactly gonna do?" She asked in a defiant tone glaring at him.

This took Stiles by surprise. Not once had he thought she wasn't aware of his single status. But how could she be, he cursed himself, they hadn't told anyone. He was a complete moron. It didn't take long for Malia to make amends for their omission.

"Erh, long story short, I'm not his girlfriend anymore!" She emphasized, almost yelling out of annoyance.

Everybody looked taken aback.

"Since when?" Kira asked surprised "Why isn't anybody telling me anything?" She complained. "I only left for a couple of weeks, and I'm already out of the loop! You guys could have told me!" She whimpered. "What happened?" She pursued insistently, without any restraint. She wasn't one to hold back. She spoke what she felt and she secretly loved gossip.

Lydia frowned, eyeing him intently. She looked confused, reviewing internally hundreds of unanswered questions. She felt unsteady. She was still mad at him, that she was sure of, but for new reasons, not any real good one, she thought, and she now understood his reaction to Parrish. It all made sense.

Stiles stood still, his mouth wide opened as if about to say something, but Scott outstripped him.

"Guys? The plan?!" He said with a directive tone trying to make them focus again.

Not paying attention to what surrounded them or to what Scott just said, Lydia grasped Stiles' wrist and led him outside eagerly. He didn't even try to resist and followed her outside obediently.

They quickly found themselves in the alley in front of Deaton's. The air was cold as the wind was intensifying and thunderbolts could be heard in the close distance.

She looked at him hesitantly, not sure of where to begin with, trying to seek answers in his eyes. He saw her confused look and without thinking, still thrilled about their previous exchange, grasped her face in his hands and kissed her.

This kiss was different from the others they shared. It was desperate, needy, almost violent, as he craved for her and he had no restraints anymore. He had wanted to kiss her for almost all his life, and even more since they got out of Eichen House the day before. She welcomed him willingly and they deepened their kiss, their tongues colliding in frenzy. It felt intoxicating and the ground could have crumbled under their feet they wouldn't have noticed. It was them against the rest of the world.

But at some point, he reluctantly broke their kiss and took a step away, taking a deep look into her eyes. He knew Jordan was still in the picture and he was still mad at her for some reasons. No matter how he mulled things over, he couldn't help but feeling rejected and broken hearted. He also knew he should have told her about his breakup with Malia but, in the end, he wasn't sure it would have change anything on her side.

"Lydia Martin" He said with a deep voice "I'm an idiot madly in love with you, but I don't know where you stand nor where I stand anymore for the matter… I should better get going. Tell the others I'm sorry and we'll catch up later today". And as quickly as he told her so, he went away, not even looking back, leaving a frozen Lydia in the alley. Her feelings matched the weather as the storm was dangerously near. She could barely breathe, almost suffocating and feeling incomplete without his warmth and touch surrounding her, like one of her limbs went missing. She knew she couldn't go on without him anymore. He was her soulmate, her everything. One way or another she had to fix things between them and more than ever she was now ready to fight for him.

...

 **So the story stats on the site are down, so I basically don't have any idea if anyone is reading my story except for** **the new followers that I thank very much by the way, it really is encouraging, Thanks a lot guys!**

 **It's still challenging for me to write this story in english and I must say sometimes a bit frustrating cause I want to write things that I think of in french but I'm not quite sure how to formulate them properly in english! Hope you still like it anyway, and that my lack of vocabulary does not transpire much in the text! And if you like it, please feel free to let me know! A bit of cheering is more than welcomed! :-)!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! Sorry for the radio silence, hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. :-)**

Chapter 10 :

The storm had eventually broken out half an hour ago and made the sky unnaturally dark. Gusts of wind made the trees creaked and moaned as the shutters were clattering on their hinges and the rain pounded heavily on his roof. Sporadically, lightning bolts lit his kitchen's floor, quickly followed by a roaring thunder.

It matched his mood…

Stiles had been sitting there for an hour or so, reconsidering the last interactions he had with the girl that mesmerized his thoughts and…from time to time, out of duty….rethinking about the doctors and their plan.

Of course he had called Scott to apologize for his runaway and told him to go get some Nemeton wood that they would have to carve into a box before the end of the day. As for the how… they had no clue…

But most of all, he had been thinking of her.

Thankfully his best friend hadn't asked any further questions, sensing he wasn't ready to talk about it…

As for now, he was filled with a palette of conflicting feelings, love and anger, abandon and lust, sadness and hope, melancholy and exhilaration, doubts and certainties, dread and eagerness… A tangle of mixed emotions that troubled his mind...

He woke up from his daydreaming with a start at the muffled knocks on his door and frowned, hesitating a minute. He rose to go check if he had just hallucinated or if there really was someone at his doorstep.

As he opened the door he found a drenched bundle of strawberry blonde hair standing in front of him, shaking.

"Lydia what the hell? Come in, you're soaking wet!" He urged, motioning for her to come inside.

"Stiles, I…" She began not even looking at him as she entered the kitchen in a rush.

"Lyds, you must be freezing, you need to warm up. You'll find some clean towels upstairs and can borrow some of my clothes". He said directional without giving the girl a chance to go on with her sentence or, truth be told, any chance to protest.

"I'll make you some hot coffee and catch up with you up there." He told her on a softer tone.

She nodded and complied, quickly heading upstairs. She was actually glad he suggested it 'cause she really was freezing. She easily found her way to his room as she had become so familiar to this house and its inhabitants and automatically grabbed one of his flannel shirts before heading to the bathroom to dry up. It felt nice to get rid of her damp clothes and to slip into his shirt. Although fresh out of the washing machine, it smelled like him and she inhaled deeply, wrapping herself in his scent, longing…

She eventually went back to his room her heart beating wildly with apprehension and butterflies in her stomach.

When he opened the door a few minutes later, his hands full with two hot cups of coffee, his heart missed a beat as he found a still half drenched Lydia clad in one of his too wide shirt that hardly hid her mile long bare legs. He gulped. She was turning her back to him, her hair still damp and her gaze caught on his board.

"You've crossed the names of all the chimeras that died except for Donovan's" She stated pensive as she heard him enter, not shifting her eyes from the board.

His look darkened and he stayed silent for a bit. She gave him the time to answer, still turning her back to him, processing the other pieces of information displayed in front of her.

"I guess, in some way, leaving his name uncrossed makes it less real…" he said resignedly closing the distance between them and quickly standing next to her mimicking her attention to the board.

"You shouldn't feel guilty about it" She said neutral not shifting. "You did what you had to do to survive and you didn't intend on killing him in the first place. It was self-defense." She stated without getting any answer from the boy standing next to her obviously lost in his thoughts.

"In every case the guy was a freaking psycho even before turning into a chimera!" she went her voice lighter, giving him a sly look and pinching his arm with a grin. He looked down at her. She was tiny but fiery he thought. He loved that about her.

"Anyway, I'm glad you did it. Otherwise I would have had to do it myself! I swear if the guy had so much as touched you..." She added on a more serious note turning around to face him with an intense look and her fist clenched.

He looked at her deeply.

"I wish Scott would see it that way…" He told her his voice tinged with sadness and regrets, looking down into the void at his feet. "I sometimes wish I could be more like him. He's all virtuous and strength, self-control and reason. I'm all flaws and outbursts, hyperactive…"

"…and spontaneous, smart, creative, brave, loyal, witty, generous, strong…" She interrupted him looking right into his eyes and taking the coffee cups he was still holding out of his hands to put them down on his desk.

"And those are just some of the many many reasons" She emphasized "I love you". She said holding her breath, cupping his cheek with her right hand and titling her head waiting apprehensively for a response.

He felt silent eyeing her intently.

"What changed?" He asked his eyes both fearful and hopeful. "I mean you didn't fell for me out of the blue?" he added, clearly still uncertain of the reality of her feelings for him. "One day you're with Jordan, the next you're captive in Eichen House and suddenly you have feelings for me?" He frowned taking a step back.

Lydia was quick to answer, not flinching.

"I saw you die" She said her voice shaking and tears forming in her eyes. "At least I thought you were dead, I've been drowned to your unconscious body in a banshee trance and it hurt so much Stiles…It hurt so much, I felt empty…" She cried sounding almost desperate "That's when I knew I couldn't deny my feelings anymore…" She paused "I guess I've known what I felt for you for a while. Actually, I've known it for sure after the very first time we've kissed…but with all the drama surrounding us it never felt like the right time to tell you and then the next thing I know, you're with Malia and you seemed happy…so eventually, it felt right keeping it for myself, going on as nothing had changed, it felt better this way" She jabbered pausing to get back her breath "But at that very moment…when I saw you there bleeding on the floor, It felt like having my heart ripped from my chest…I wanted to scream, I wanted to scream so bad, but nothing came out.. That's when they came…" she paused, sadness in her eyes, clearly reliving the scene "I could have fought them Stiles, I mean, out of survival instinct, I could have resist" She told him looking straight into his eyes "But I didn't, I let them take me willingly, cause deep down I was wishing they would kill me too…" she said her eyes full of tears "…to stop the pain". She sounded desperate and fell utterly silent, dreading his reaction, her eyes almost pleading.

Tension filled the air. Once again, the girl had managed to leave him voiceless. He tilted his head and let his eyes roam her face as if he was seeing her for the first time. She was freaking beautiful he thought, even when she cried. He then brushed the hair still stuck in her eyes from the rain and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb, drying her tears, before leaning to kiss her softly. She welcomed him passionately, craving for his touch and his mouth moved on hers, _lingering_ in an exquisite exploration. They were more conscious of one another than they had ever been of anything or anyone else in their life. It was intense and terrifying but surprisingly liberating, exhilarating. Their tongues collided in need and they couldn't stop touching and tasting each other, feeling eventually utterly complete..

"What took you so long?" He whispered in her ear with a grin in between kisses, abandoning himself to her, any traces of doubt gone.

"I'm bad omen" She managed to formulate in the turmoil of their embrace. "wherever I go there's death. You deserve so much better…" Lydia moaned.

"Bullshit" He gasped deepening their kiss until their bodies collided with his bed and they crumbled down on it never breaking away from each other.

They lingered there in silence for a while lying on the side, looking into each other's eyes both with a stunned smile plastered on their faces breathless.

"What about Parrish?" he inquired apprehensively.

"I broke up with him as soon as you left this morning. I would have done it sooner if my mother hadn't kicked him away the minute you left yesterday". She said with a reassuring glance.

"Good" he told her relieved, his head resting on his left hand, delicately stroking her bare knee with the other while she was toying with the first button of his shirt.

"I'm deeply in love with you Stiles Stilinkly" she said looking straight into his eyes with a newly gained confidence leaving no room for doubt.

"I think I'll never get used to this" he teased her with a smile amazed by how beautiful she looked.

"And to this?" she asked with a smug smile before pressing a soft kiss on his lips.

"I could easily get used to that" he sighed with a grin.

"And this?" Lydia whispered biting his earlobe.

"Really easily get used to it…" he answered before capturing her mouth with burning desire.

They melt into each other again with frenzied kisses, losing track of time and space, tasting and touching one another breathless like their lives depended on it. His fingers danced under her shirt dangerously close from the curves of her breast.

That's when his phone decided to ring harshly bringing them back to reality.

He could see Scott's name lightning on the screen and let it fade away.

"You should call him back" She said reluctantly. He nodded resignedly his lips pursed.

"God damn, I swear Scott is a massive cockblocker" He cursed under his breath leaning his forehead against hers, his eyes closed.

"Don't worry" She whispered in his ear with a grin and a cocky voice. "I won't forget where we stopped…".

 **So what did you think? I thought these two deserved a happy ending! Lots of fluff! My story almost comes to an end, I hope you still enjoy it and, if you do, please leave a review it really motivates me!**


End file.
